Pandemonium
by lxlynda
Summary: Mello is gay, matt is straight;they are roommates. One day mello's bored and makes matt take him to a local gay bar and matt agrees but only if mello will be his pretend b/f Mello hopes that tonight will be his night-all the pieces seem to fit that way...


-Disclaimer-

"Yo, Matt."

The gamer stayed perfectly frozen on his favorite sofa, ignoring his blonde friend.

"Matt," said blonde repeated. No response. "Matt, you better answer me now or so help me I'll break _every game in this whole damn apartment _with my bare hands!"

After a moment, Matt paused his game and looked through orange goggles. "Huh: You say something, Mells?"

Mello grunted but continued his original thoughts. "Matt, I'm bored."

"So you made me stop my game to tell me that?"

"Yes. Now fix it," Mello demanded childishly.

Matt just sighed. Not like this didn't happen everyday. "Okay. What do you want me to do, Mello?"

His blonde counterpart beamed. "I wanna go to Pandemonium."

Matt choked. "Pandemonium? The gay bar?"

"Yep."

"Why would I want to go to a gay bar?"

Mello sat down next to him. "_Because_ your best friend is gay and he needs to get laid."

Matt sighed again.

Mello was indeed openly _gay_, while Matt was indeed openly _straight_, but, even though most men would have a problem with that, neither worried about that tampering with their friendship. Besides, they weren't that compatible romantically.

Regardless of how tolerant both were with the other's orientation, there was always a breaking point. Two men in a small apartment that can't leave each other for too long- those urges tend to build up.

It's only fair they go out now and again to take care of that.

So, Matt would take Mello out as usual, no problem.

"Just one condition," Matt added.

As Mello slid on his leather jacket, he glanced at his friend. "And what would that be?"

"Be my date."

The blonde froze, unknown to the red head. Was he asking Mello out? No way, he thought, Matt's straight…but what if he caught on to my flirting?

He was momentarily filled with hope that his oblivious gamer would realize the reason he wears skin-tight leather around the apartment and insist that they save water by shower together.

"You know, 'cuz it's weird for those gay dudes to hit on me. Freaks me out. Bu tif they see my _super badass boyfriend_, they'll back off."

All hope lost.

~Pandemonium~

Mello was seated at a bar stool, glaring at his straight friend feel up drunk lesbians, looking for a good time. To say the least, he was very bitter.

"Cheer up, Mello," the bartender said. "He'll notice one o' these days."

"Whatever," he responded sourly.

One of his old buddies and his new toy seated themselves on his left, blocking his view of Matt.

"Well, hello there, lovely Mello. What's bothering you this _fine_ night?"

_So annoying_, he thought. "Whadda you want?"

The man feigned insult. "my, my. No need to be rude, I just couldn't help but notice the sexiest blonde around checking out a certain red head over there."

Mello blushed. "That's none of your business."

"If you like him tell him," the new toy, a young looking albino boy, peeped emotionlessly.

"What do you know?" He brushed off.

"Well, I've been around the block a few times. I get around and I know things- that one is very oblivious- to everything actually. He can't even tell you like him by your obvious flirting. There's only one way you will be able to let him know."

"Isn't he _precious_?" The man cooed to the little albino.

"I liked him better when he was quiet."

As he reached for his third glass, a familiar gloved hand touched his shoulder.

"_Mello_," Matt whispered in his ear. "_I need your help. This guys been giving me the look and following me around since we got here; be my boyfriend_."

Mello blushed but nodded and put down the drink, following Matt over to the bathroom for a bit more silence.

"Now, I'm thinking a good gay kiss would work but we have to make it fast 'cuz I promised those girls I'd be back."

"Which guy is it?"

"The one moving along the way, with the glasses and long trench coat," he said without looking over at the man to avoid suspicion.

The blonde spotted him and made sure to put Matt in his view as he leaned against the wall.

"I'm gonna' do it now," he said, thinking the other need a heads up."

He pressed his soft lips against Matt's, treasuring the feel. Next to the other pair of lips, he muttered," close your eyes and pretend you're a girl."

"Wha-?" was all Matt could get out before his ass was fondled by Mello. He shivered, finding it very odd.

Mello used his other hand to push Matt's body hard against his. He deepened the kiss, forcing his tongue into the red head's reluctant mouth and grinded their hips together.

He peeked at the man that was stalking Matt; he was watching them with great interest now. _So he's a voyeur_, Mello thought, mildly amused.

Matt whimpered next to Mello's mouth. "Mel…Mello…what are you doing?" He stifled a moan as the blonde shoved his thigh between his legs. "You only had to kiss me!"

Mello massaged Matt's ass, answering, "he's not convinced yet." the gamer nodded dubiously.

"It's just…can you ease up? I don't want to have a boner."

He received no response. Mello just continued his administrations on his best friend.

The voyeur kept watching until he could no longer keep cool and had to leave and solve his growing problem, but the blonde didn't tell Matt. No- he was not about ruin his only chance.

Mello rubbed harder against Matt's clothed and currently erect, member. All the while he was harder than a pubescent boy in a room full of porn.

Matt grew even more flustered. The gamer could barely breathe and had only a mild comprehension of what Mello was doing to him.

His mind wandered to thoughts no straight man would have about Mello. The blonde pumping his member, holding it so tight that he couldn't cum, making him beg for release. Mello sucking him off slowly, building the pressure in his abdomen until he can't take it any more and he comes inside his friend's mouth.

His thoughts trailed further into his perversions and his body started to react to the dirty images.

As Mello began prodding at his butt, Matt saw pictures of him pushing into him, thrusting without restraints, and going in as deep as physically possible, ramming into his prostate with every hit.

The red head had started dry humping Mello's thigh, lost in his own sexual fantasy, not that Mello minded. In fact, he encouraged it.

He rubbed back harder, sticking his hand down his friend's jeans. "Matt…hey, Matt…" The red head ignored him, but kept using his thigh as his personal humping post. "_Matt_!"

He frowned and put his head down. "Ye…yeah?"

Mello could see the blush on his face. He had just been pulled out of his horny daze and realized what exactly he was doing. Normally, the blonde would be insulted by a straight guy for doing that (yes, the sexy blonde has turned quite a number of straight guys gay with this routine), but since it was Matt, he thought the look was perfectly adorable.

"Matt, lets go to the bathroom, okay?"

His friend was silent for a second as the music pooled in around them. "Okay."

Mello wedged the trash can in front of the door so no one would interrupt them during the good part. He had to hurry before Matt came back to his senses and ruin the fun however.

Matt cleared his throat- a clear sign he was coming back to his old self. The blonde quickly went to his side and brought him into a fierce kiss, further dazing his formerly straight friend.

The gamer was reluctant again but gave in rather quickly when Mello picked him up only to place him on the sinks and begin pulling his pants down. He moaned in excitement, embarrassing himself.

Without any warning, Mello took his best friend completely into his mouth effortless. He held down Matt's hips to prevent him from gagging as he moved up and down on the erect member.

"_Fuck…Mello_!" Matt said and put both hands on the blonde's head to push more into his mouth. He was getting too close too soon, but it felt amazing.

The blonde gagged then pulled back a little. He looked up at his crush, eyes squeezed shut, mouth open and releasing strings of moans, pale face flushed a bright pink. He couldn't help but chuckle. Matt bit his lip at the sound.

"D-don't…don't stop…"

"But, Matt, you I have to- you look like you're about to burst and I can't have that so early on now can I?" He cooed his friend. "Besides," he said a little lower, moving up to whisper in Matt's ear, "_if I'm gonna' be the best you ever had, I can't rush the technique_."

Matt's blush intensified- which Mello didn't think was possible- and he peeked open an eye to look at his seme. Mello smirked back at him, sensually licking his own fingers. Matt's eyes trailed to the pink tongue that was darting out to cover every inch of those fingers instead of the blue, hungry eyes that were watching him.

Once the fingers were thoroughly coated with saliva, the blonde led them down to his red head's small hole. "Do you know what I'm about to do?" He just had to ask- he didn't want to scare Matt by doing something like this.

"Uh…kinda'," he said in a breath. Matt may have been straight, but all boys went through that curious stage some time in his life and, as a matter of fact, he and Mello both went through theirs together. "I remember some of the stuff we looked at…when we were kids…"

The blonde smiled and leaned down to plant a kiss on his moist forehead. He thought it was cute that Matt had no other experience with other men until now, making him ripe for the pickings.

Mello began poking his middle finger at the hole, which reflexively clutched around the tip of it. "You have to relax if you don't want this to hurt. Breathe and relax. I'm not gonna hurt you."

His smooth voice made Matt melt and he immediately let out a sigh, his muscles relaxing. He continued breathing slowly as the finger pushed its way in, resisting the urge to clench up.

"That's it," Mello whispered sweetly. "That's good, just relax."

Matt grunted. "Mello…it doesn't…feel good." The gamer didn't know what to expect from a finger- or anything for that mater- being shoved up his ass, but he assumed it would feel better than _this_.

The blonde nodded. "I know, but bear with me." He tried to feel around for the sensitive prostate that he knew could make this experience even more pleasurable for him, but he was hardly ever a topper, so he wasn't all that skilled with this part. He kept flexing his finger around in the tight heat, poking at the walls in search of his target.

Suddenly, Matt's breath hitched and he arched his back. _Found it_, Mello thought smugly.

He added a second finger after finding the gland that would give Matt more stimulation, take away from the pain of being opened like this without proper lubrication. He scissor the hole, spreading it open as wide as it could go without injuring the other.

By the time Matt could squeeze in a third, Mello deicide to take up his leaking member, to further his pleasure, but he knew that Matt definitely wouldn't last very long this way.

"Me-..Mello…I'm-gonna-co-come!" He warned the blonde.

"Ah, ah. Can't have that, Matty." Mello immediately removed his hand and ceased fingering him in order to stall the man's orgasm.

Matt cussed at his friend for delaying his climax but he knew that being the first would have just embarrassed him anyway, so Mello did him a favor.

"I think your ready anyway," the blonde added, thoughtfully taking in the sight of his best friend with one leg raised up on the sink along with the rest of his body, the other stretched out to his side, giving him a nice view of the red head's puckered hole and messy, throbbing member.

Mello quickly pulled his pants down, quickly spitting into his palm and rubbing it over himself so there would be more lubrication. He sighed as he rubbed his hard member a few times, finally getting a little relief from his huge problem.

Matt was watching him completely this time, finding the scene to be even more arousing than any of the ones his imagination could muster.

"Alright, Matt. Try not to get too tight, okay?"

Matt blushed at the words, but nodded. "It's not like I did it on purpose," he mumble to himself. Mello laughed before gently nudging the very tip of his member inside Matt.

He slowly pushed in the head, not wanting to go any faster because the gamer was working on keeping his body relaxed so this could be as pleasant as possible.

"You can go," he told Mello softly, still breathing like he was going through labor. The blonde just nodded.

Mello pushed in a bit more, with Matt tensing a little then relaxing. A little bit in, a little tense, relax, then a little bit more and it went like that until Mello was in all the way.

He let out a breathe he didn't even know he was holding in as Matt squeezed onto him slightly, but not enough for him to worry. It felt so good- he just wanted to pound into him over and over, harder each time until he came inside of him- but he couldn't be _too_ rough with Matt. It was his first time after all.

"I'm gonna' start moving okay?" "Oh-okay."

Matt bit his lip as Mello pulled out slowly, then pushed back in slowly-_God, this was amazing_, the blonde thought.

Gradually, Mello lost his control. He began going in harder and faster, with less and less regard for his partner. Matt couldn't complain however; the man had long since found his prostate and had started pound into almost every time.

"Fuck, Matt, you feel so good!" The blonde groaned, taking his friend in for a passionate, lustful kiss. "Wait a damn minnit," he said, not bothering to say what he was going to do.

He pulled out completely, surprising Matt, and flipped the gamer so that he was leaning over the sinks and watching Mello fuck him at the same time. The blonde then shoved himself back in, having a better angle now so it was easier to find Matt's prostate and reach deeper inside of him.

Matt moaned loudly, filling the entire bathroom with his voice. Mello reached in under him to pump at his member then used his other hand to hold his chin up so he could see what they were doing.

"Look, Matt," he said seductively. "Look at yourself, see how much your enjoying my cock in your ass?" The red head blushed and looked away. "Matty, don't look away. See how your making me?" He thrust hard into him, ramming the man's prostate and making him open his mouth, releasing a silent scream. "I've wanted this for so long, Matty. I just want you to see what I see."

Matt blushed more and looked at himself- for Mello- and saw how his face changed according to what the blonde was doing. His eyes then went up to the blonde- _his_ blonde now. His face was red too, now buried in his neck, he was licking at Matt's shoulder, mumbling about how much he loved him this whole time.

All this embarrassed the red head, but…honestly, he liked it. This was better than any one night stand he's ever had, but hopefully this wouldn't become one of the many. He could really see himself being with Mello, not just for sex, but for love….Now he was really embarrassed.

"Matt…I'm gonna come," Mello told him, voice strained. Matt agreed. "Can I come inside?" Matt's ever growing blush, once again, got a shade darker. He consented either way.

With a few more thrust, Mello came, pumping Matt to completion also.

They both got dressed after they regained all their senses.

Neither spoke. Mello because he didn't know whether Matt would take that as "surprise sex" or "rape" and Matt because he was just plain old, flat out embarrassed at losing the majority of his pride as a man in a bathroom.

"So, what do we do now?" Mello asked first. He didn't want this to end their friendship, which was the only bond they both had from their past.

Matt looked him in the eyes for the first time since they had both finished. "Well, since you just took my _virginity_, you _better_ be my boyfriend now," he said in a girly way that Mello knew was suppose to be funny.

Mello took his hand in his and smiled at him sweetly. "I wouldn't want it any other way.

They both walked out of the bathroom, not getting noticed that much- most of the people here were too into their own lives to wonder why the two men had taken so long in the bathroom together.

Mello yawned and rested his head on Matt's shoulder. "Hey, Matt," he said in the red head's ear.

Matt took a second to respond. He knew that was the tone Mello used when he wasted to complain to him about something he couldn't fix. "Yeah, Mello?"

"I'm tired." He chuckled. This felt like deja vu. "What do you want me to do about it?"

Mello laughed lightly, then said in his sweetest voice, "Drive me home, honey." He gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

If Matt didn't think that was the cutest he ever heard Mello say, he would've punched him in the arm. Instead, he wrapped his arm around his waist. "You know, I should be the one who's gonna crash in the backseat- I can't even walk straight, thanks to someone."

Mello reached back and squeezed the red head's butt. "Maybe if you didn't have such a tight ass, it wouldn't have hurt," he joked.

Either way, Mello was getting his way. He knew this, so he didn't take matt's excuses to heart. This was just his day.

~Back in the Bathroom~

The black haired man waited until he heard the two other men leave, then he slowly walked out of his stall. It's a good thing he realized a bit early on that the bottom of the two was having sex and not getting raped, or else it would have been very awkward if he had decided to interrupt them.

He quickly exited the bathroom, thinking, _I knew I shouldn't have come here_, over and over.

"Hey, Matsuda! Where ya' been this whole time, buddy?" Matsuda's partner, Ide called out to him. "You missed everything- where you really in the bathroom this whole time?"

Matsuda looked at Ide for a moment before running into his arms crying. "!IWASSOSCAREDIDE!HOLDEME"

Ide looked at his partner in confusion, but nevertheless, held him until he stopped crying. "It's okay, Matsuda…?" He held the other's face. "Let's go home, okay?"

Matsuda nodded and they both left, thinking the same thing.

_This place is full of wierdos._

* * *

Poor Matsuda D: He can never catch a break, now he's been scarred for life(Lol)

Finished this on my snow day-finally!Ugh I had the hardest time fixing this on fanfict-everything was bolded, then i had to go back and fix all my italicized words UGH but it was all for you guys^.^ -I hope it's good enough for reviews*wink*wink*

P.S.:For people who couldn't or didn't read what matsuda said "Oh Ide, it was awful! I was in the bathroom and when i was about to leave these two guys came in and I thought someone was about to get raped so I stayed in to make sure but they were really havingsex and I was too afaid to come out and I had to wait until they were done to leave!I was so scared Ide! Hold me!" chu welcome~


End file.
